


Tratos

by OrangePortal24



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Como no me acuerdo de la palabra pondré Washington x Tucker, F/M, Kaikaina sera novia de Tucker?, Los personajes no me pertenecen, M/M, Me base en cosas encontradas en Tumblr, Rooster Teeth Latino, XD, churboose - Freeform, universo alternativo, Ángel Church, Ángel Washington
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24
Summary: Cuando todos nacemos nos es asignado un ángel de la guardia , pero Tucker no es muy creyente de esas cosas .





	Tratos

-¿Enserio puedes verlo?-  
-Sip-  
-Estas mintiendo los Ángeles de la guarda no se ven –  
-¡Es verdad lo puedo ver!-  
-¿A si como es?-  
-Mmmm tiene el cabello negro y piel blanca mmm y tiene ropa azul y blanca como las ropas que ocupan los gladiadores de películas ah y también tiene enormes alas blancas!!-  
-jajajaja claro Caboose! Tu mama´ no debería dejarte ver tantas caricaturas –  
-No es mentira …-   
Dos niños de kindergarten discutían en el patio de juegos , Tucker estaba solo cuando vio que un niño debajo del árbol platicaba solo eso llamo su atención , era un pequeño niño de la misma edad que el su nombre Michael J. Caboose Tucker imagino que abría alguien trepando las ramas o descansado en alguna rama del árbol ya que el niño miraba mucho hacia arriba , pero no encontró a nadie …  
Entonces hizo una pregunta   
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Hablo con Church-   
Tucker miro hacia varias direcciones e incluso rodeo el árbol para ver si había otro niño atrás , pero no había nadie .  
-¿Es tu amigo imaginario?- pregunto Tucker   
-Nop el es mi ángel de la guarda – dijo el niño sonriendo dejando ver un hueco entre sus dientes   
-No puedes hablar con tu ángel de la guarda ellos no se pueden ver – dijo Tucker observando al niño con curiosidad   
-¡Es verdad!-  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
15 año después   
Tucker tenía una vida normal rodeado de gente insoportable y chicas guapas , él era parte del equipo de fútbol de su escuela , tenía calificaciones regulares no eran buenas pero tampoco era tan malas , vivía solo en un departamento y tenía un trabajo simple en un refugio de animales .  
Todo es como el de un chico normal y corriente ….  
Bueno a diferencia de que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia 10 , también tenia una enorme cantidad de familiares que no quisieron hacerse responsables de el , a si que quedó huérfano .  
La madre de Caboose siempre había sido una mujer dulce y de buen corazón tenia 3 hijas y un hijo así que después de una larga discusión legal decidió que Tucker viviera con ellos . Tucker no era muy fanático a la idea de compartir un cuarto con Caboose ; ellos habían sido amigos desde el kindergarten y sabia que Caboose era extremadamente raro … pero al menos tenía un techo comida y ropa .  
La madre de Caboose era una mujer religiosa al igual que todos sus hijos , daban la oración antes de comer e incuso al ir a dormir , ellos irían todos los domingos a la iglesia y Tucker seria vestido formalmente para ir como aquel día que sepultaron a sus padres .  
Tucker siempre odio vestir a si , el ya no creía en nada y si realmente existía un Dios por que se había llevado a sus padres .  
Cuando cumplió 17 sabia que era hora de irse de casa y comenzar a vivir solo , le dio las gracias a toda la familia de Caboose y recibió un gran abrazo por parte de la mama de Caboose ella le miro con tristeza pero le regalo una sonrisa dulce y sincera .  
-¡TUCKER!-   
Tucker estaba dormido cuando escucho un estrepitoso grito desde las afueras de su departamento –Tsk mierda…- Tucker acababa de levantarse a toda velocidad y golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie contra la esquina de su cama .  
-¡TUCKER!-   
Nuevamente ese grito tan familiar lo hizo consiente de lo que estaba pasando , miro el reloj que reposaba contra la mesita de noche 9:05 am –es ….-  
-¡TUCKER VAMOS!-  
Tucker se puso una playera de su equipo favorito unas sandalias y salió abrir la puerta   
-¡TUCK..MHMM!-  
-Calla tonto o aras que todo los vecinos se levanten y me corran de este lugar –dijo Tucker posando una mano sobre la boca de Caboose para que este dejara de gritar .  
-Lo siento es que es tarde Tucker y recuerda que las galletas se enfrían- dijo Caboose susurrando   
-¿Qué galletas?- pregunto Tucker confundido   
-Estas – Caboose alzo la mano y mostró un folleto de venta de pasteles y galletas fuera de la universidad   
-Oh mierda tienes razón!- dijo Tucker corriendo hacia dentro dejando a Caboose en la entrada de su departamento   
La venta de pasteles de las escuelas es siempre el mejor lugar para ver a chicas lindas y Tucker no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad, el pobre ingenuo de Caboose piensa que van realmente porque a Tucker le gustan los pastelillos. (si claro)  
Cuando llegaron Tucker quedo fascinado tal y como lo esperaba las pequeñas ventas de pasteles en las universidades era para recaudar dinero para los uniformes nuevos del equipo , sustituir viejas piezas de algunos talleres entre muchas otras cosas , todo siendo llevado a cabo por las chicas dela escuela y algunos chicos .  
Esta ves Tucker tiene de todos los colores , olores y sabores a escoger "Bow chicka bow wow!"  
Caboose salio corriendo a los diferentes puestos de pasteles y galletas   
-¡NOS VEMOS EN LAS ÁREAS VERDES DEL CAMPUS!- Dijo Caboose perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que comenzaba a llegar   
Tucker paso de puesto en puesto coqueteando con las chicas algunas lo rechazaban , otras le dieron un buen golpe en la cara .  
-Hey nena te dolió la caída? Porque se ve que caíste del cielo angelito- dijo Tucker recargándose sobre el poste del pequeño puesto de pasteles .  
-Owo que dulce eres – dijo la chica de tez morena  
“Funciono!” pensó Tucker   
-¿Cómo te llamas nena?- dijo Tucker   
-oh que chico tan atrevido mi nombre es Kaikaina Grif – dijo la chica avergonzada –¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto la chica  
-Soy Lavernius Tucker pero mis amigos me llaman Tucker si quieres tu también puedes llamarme a si- dijo Tucker siendo todo un rompe corazones .  
-Mis amigos me llaman Kai- dijo la chica alegremente   
Después de una larga charla con kai le pidió su numero telefónico y la dirección de e-mail  
Miro su reloj y eran las 11:15 am ,tenia que ir por Caboose antes de ir a entrenar con el equipo de fútbol , camino a lo largo de 20 minutos buscando a Caboose por todo el campus hasta que encontró las áreas verdes había muy poca gente en especial eran parejas recostadas en el pasto o algunas personas comiendo pastelillos y tomando el sol , al fondo de toda esa gente había un árbol enorme Tucker camino hacia el con la esperanza de encontrar a Caboose .  
-Esta bueno ¿no? Son mis favoritos –  
-Si lo se Caboose desde que era técnicamente un bebe-  
¿Era la voz de Caboose? Si pero había otra … y era diferente , Tucker se encontró a dos pies de distancia de Caboose este tenía todo una dotación completa de pastelillos y galletas de colores que Tucker ni había visto en la mitad de su vida , pero no había nadie con Caboose .  
-¿Caboose?- dijo Tucker un poco confundido , Caboose salto de la impresión ni siquiera se había percatado de que Tucker estaba frente a el   
-MhmTmmummckmmermm- murmuro Caboose con la boca llena de pastelillos   
-¿Con quien hablabas?-dijo Tucker   
-MhmmChmmUm-murmuro   
-tendrás que escupir todo eso amigo por que no comprendo su balbuceo – dijo Tucker sentándose a un lado de Caboose y tomando un pastelillo   
-mmm perdón , dije que estaba hablando con Church- dijo Caboose limpiando los restos de pastel que quedo a los costados de su boca   
-¿oh su amigo imaginario? Pensé que había dejado de hablar con el hace 3 años – dijo Tucker –estos pastelillos están buenos –dijo Tucker posando su cabeza sombré la corteza del árbol .  
-Si lo se son mis favoritos y no es mi amigo imaginario es mi ángel de la guarda , deje de hablar con el por qué no todo el tiempo está conmigo- dijo Caboose tomando otro pastelillo   
-Caboose los ángeles de la guardia no existen ha demás ellos no se pueden ir todo el tiempo están con nosotros según – dijo Tucker   
-No exactamente – dijo Caboose   
Tucker siempre pensó que eso de creer en un Dios y sus soldados protectores era una mentira creada para asustar a los niños y que no hicieran cosas malas o algo a si .  
-Como sea Caboose tenemos que regresar tengo entrenamiento a medio dia – dijo Tucker levantándose y comenzando a meter los pastelillos de Caboose en diferentes bolsas .   
Por un momento cuando alzo la cabeza le pareció que vio a un ángel entre toda la gente había un ángel … si el miro a un chico de cabello rubio y tez un poco morena , pero lo que llamo su atención era su forma de vestir y vio unas enormes alas , se froto los ojos y cuando dirigió la mirada nuevamente a ese punto entre la multitud … no había nada….  
-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco….- dijo Tucker terminando de alzar todas las cosas   
…………….  
Cuando caminaban de regreso a casa de Caboose un pequeño gato salió de entre los arbustos y los iba siguiendo , Caboose murmuro algo que Tucker no pudo entender , Tucker miro algo que no creía cierto el gato se poso en medio de la calle y comenzó a lamer sus patas a un costado del gato había un chico acariciando al gato … era el mismo chico que había visto en el campus Tucker tenía que desmentir esto  
-Los ángeles no existen!- Grito Tucker corriendo hacia adelante para tocar al chico .  
-¡TUCKER NOO!-grito Caboose , un coche atropello a Tucker lo mando volando casi dos metros de distancia .  
...........................................................................  
Cuando Tucker despertó se encontró a si mismo en la cama de un hospital con una pierna enyesada y vendas en la cabeza .  
-Pero que….me paso?- Tucker miro a un costado y en una mesa reposaban cartas y globos con la frase recuperarte pronto Tucker sabia que los globos llamativos y las cartas de colores era parte de las hermanas de Caboose una tarjeta hecha de crayones indicaba que Caboose también había dejado una .  
Tucker sintió un pinchazo de alegría , el mismo que sentía cuando su madre lo cuidaba durante días y noches hasta que bajara la fiebre , o cuando su padre le regalo su primer balón de fútbol , incluso cuando la madre de Caboose hacia sopa especial para el cuándo tenia días grises .  
Giro su cabeza y su felicidad se dreno como coladera en días de lluvia .  
El chico de cabello rubio y ropa extraña estaba sentado en una silla al costado de su cama parecía estar durmiendo , sus alas estaban retraídas por el pequeño espacio que había .  
-¡mierda mierda mierda MIERDA ME MORI!- Grito Tucker haciendo saltar al ángel de la impresión .  
-¿Oh por DIOS fue algo que dije? Sabia que no debía de haber visto a las porristas mientras se duchaban y sabía que no debía de haber visitado todas esas páginas porno ….ire al infierno? Es por no creer en una divinidad? – Tucker termino por cubrir sus ojos con su brazo y hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas malas que ha hecho durante toda su vida .  
El ángel solo lo miro por un momento y cerro sus ojos de nuevo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho .  
-Bueno…nunca cometí ningún asalto ni mate a nadie …robe una bragas de una novia que tuve pero tio era tan guapa …- dijo Tucker sin quitar su brazo de sus ojos ,el silencio lo invadió por un momento y Tucker retiro por fin su brazo giro su cabeza y miro en dirección al ángel -¿No vas a decir nada? Algo como si quiero decir mis últimas palabras o algo como serás juzgado por? –   
El ángel seguía sin siquiera moverse no miro ni hizo nada es como si no estuviera  
-Creo que el golpe en la cabeza me hizo loco…-Dijo Tucker tocando su cabeza Tucker giro su cuerpo y trato de encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera arrojase , al principio pensó que el jarrón de flores sería una buena idea pero estaba demasiado lejos de el , después pensó en quitarse el suero y aventarlo pero se contuvo a hacer eso , al final encontró algo tomo fuerza suficiente y calculo el ángulo de su proyectil lo lanzo directamente a la cara del ángel , era una almohada que al impactarse directamente con la cara del ángel hizo que explotara entre una gran cantidad de plumas que no sabia si venían del ángel o de la almohada .  
El ángel abrió los ojos con impresión su cabello estaba siendo un lió con las plumas de la almohada   
-¿Por qué habrá hecho eso?- el ángel hablo lo más serena-mente posible   
-eres real…..-Dijo Tucker en estado de shock   
El ángel se asustó y miro con curiosidad a Tucker -¿Puedes verme?-dijo el ángel  
Tucker solo asintió con la boca abierta   
-¿Puedes oírme?- dijo nuevamente el ángel  
Tucker volvió a asentir   
-Bueno Lavernius Tucker yo soy tu ángel de la guarda - dijo el ángel levantándose y haciendo una reverencia   
-Tienes que estar de broma….-

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente hice un gran borrador acortando escenas sobre la vida de Tucker me inspire por estos dos magníficos perfiles de Tumblr espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura larg prometo capitulos cortos :  
> papanorth  
> eidolonally  
> Se los recomiendo su arte es hermosa :)


End file.
